Not The First Time
by IheartSam7
Summary: WARNING: Chapter 3 is EXPLICIT. Don't read it if you are easily offended. *still naughty* and still bored.
1. Chapter 1

Dean's mouth dropped open as he let the vomit pour out.

Again.

"Th…they lashed it to me Sammy, they binded it. I..It's never gonna end, gonna die puking."

"No Dean, I'll stop them. "

"Nothing you can do Sam, only way to break the spell is by fucking all three of them. Ah…at the same time."

"Then I'll do it Dean. Whatever it takes."

Dean looked up at him, bewildered.

"You? Mr. Respect women…Mr. prude....you…

Sam cut him off.

"Bye Dean."

"B…but…there's…three!" Dean stuttered.

"Wouldn't be the first time Dean."

Dean's mouth dropped open again.

But this time from shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_Not a drabble, just an extension. Why? Cos I'm horny, and bored, and my man is not here... _

_Imagination lives through fiction._

_Dedicated to all the Sam girls out there. _

**snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

Sam entered the motel room armed with a rock salt filled shotgun, a bottle of whiskey, and a pocketful of condoms.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, _wasn't sure he even could._

But he had to save Dean.

Had to try.

He couldn't risk losing him.

Not again.

Not ever.

The witches were lying on the bed.

All three of them.

Together.

"Ready to break the spell Sam?" the raven haired witch asked.

Sam had his pants and shirt off in seconds.

The sooner this was over the better.

The witches squealed in delight at the sight before them.

Perfectly sculpted God like body.

Abs made of steel, shoulders broad, and muscles ripped.

They worked their way down his body, raping him with their eyes.

Standing there in just his boxer briefs left little to the imagination.

The brunette witch patted the bed. "C'mon Sam."

"Mmm' California King," the blonde one said.

The witches all laughed then, _for the bed was only a Queen._

***********

_A/N: Should I go there? Should I?_


	3. WARNING: EXPLICIT!

_**OK, so I am not really sure what has come over me to make me write like this, because I have never before, but people are liking it, so I will keep going.**_

_***giggles* **_

****************

Sam walked slowly to the bed, not feeling the slightest bit turned on.

He knew that he should be, with 3 beautiful, scantily clad, sultry women waiting for him.

Right there.

But he knew that they were witches, and that they were hurting his brother, and that was a complete turn off.

He reached the first witch, the blonde, and she reached out her arms to touch him.

He was still wearing his boxer briefs, and the outline of his cock was clearly visible, even though he was still completely flaccid.

She ran her long fingers across his abdomen, making him flinch as the soft touch of her skin tickled him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

He felt himself twitch.

"No, no not like this" Sam thought to himself, as he felt himself stir, human desire and instinct taking over.

He was completely disgusted, though, and could not believe that he actually was having a physical reaction to her touch.

"That's it, just close your eyes, relax," she cooed as pulled him closer onto the bed.

The red head was next, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist, her fingers caressing his shoulders and neck.

Her kisses were like little love bites, painful pleasure, and as much as Sam tried to ignore it, he was becoming more and more turned on with every kiss.

His breathing started to get a little labored, and he closed his eyes again.

He tried to imagine that he was with someone else.

Jessica.

Sarah.

Madison.

Anywhere but really here.

It was working, as Sam imagined the hands on his body as those of his former lovers.

Sam felt himself hardening, the cotton of his boxers stretching as his cock stiffened and grew.

He opened his eyes and saw that the raven-haired witch was just watching, sitting back, and taking it all in as the other two worked their way around his upper body.

Her eyes were full of lust though, and Sam was slightly intrigued as to just what she was waiting for.

His eyes caught hers, and it was as if a gate had opened.

He felt violated yet insatiably turned on.

It scared him.

She flew across the bed, her hands grabbing his hips, caressing his hard cock through the fabric, slipping her hands under the waistband and yanking them down.

**********

_**A/N: *gasp* I know, I can't believe it either...**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated here, as I would like to really know what everyone thinks of this new side of me!!!**_

_**THANKS!!!!**_


End file.
